Simply Valeria Part 2: A Strange Sense of Security
by phoenixzoiix
Summary: Valeria is a strange girl... She's good at everything! The Hosts are amazed at what she could do, but what's bound to happen when they play kick the can? DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HSHC OR THE COVER IMAGE (sadly)


Part 2: A Strange Sense Of Security

The next couple of days in the Host Club, new tables arrived.

"The delivery peasants were called out last minute," Tamaki intoned.

"Looks like we'll have to do it ourselves." Haruhi implied.

"I'll help." Mori reassured.

" As will I." Valeria pronounced, as firmly as usual.

"W-what? How?" Tamaki blurted.

"I feel a need to contribute. It only seems fair that I do so. I am a part of this club, am I not?" Valeria addressed as she stood and dusted off her skirt.

Mori nodded and Valeria followed him to large, heavy-looking boxes.

"Alright Darling, you carry one end and I'll do the same." Valeria insisted.

Mori slowly picked up one end of the box and Valeria, with surprising strength easily lifted the other end with one hand.

"If it's heavy, don't throw out your back dear, I got this." Valeria assured.

Takashi, who is usually coping with no emotion, showed pure shock when Valeria lifted the box all on her own. She walked normally and it looked like she was carrying an empty box.

She brought it to the main room for the Host club and slowly put the box on the ground.

"How'd you do that?" Kaoru yelped

"That's gotta be 140 pounds!" Hikaru coughed.

"I'm just full of surprises, now aren't I?" Valeria trilled with a coy smile on her face.

She walked back to the boxes and carried two at once, with ease she slowly and gracefully brought the two boxes into the main hallway of the third music room.

"Doesn't your back hurt?" Honey asked.

"This is but a simple task, I feel no pain." She answered with a weak smile.

Valeria's arms weren't bulging muscles, they looked like an average female's arms. She looked normal, except for her victorian style and her inhuman strength. She proved to the Host Club that day that she was purely capable of anything.

They watched as she skillfully played the violin, her long black fingernails plucking the strings almost expertly, and she admitted that that what the first time that she ever even touched a violin, and that was the first time she has played it as well. That song had brought all of the Hosts to unexplainable tears. Not the fact that she aced the violin, but the fact that the piece that she played was simply beautiful.

"I wasn't aware of your skills." Kyoya began, extending his arm out towards Valeria.

"I wasn't aware of them either." Valeria confided, rejecting his hand. This made Kyoya grin widely.

"Do you have any skills that you are aware of?" Kyoya wondered.

"Quite a few, I'm not trying to gloat, I just hope you are aware." Valeria advised with a large smile, "I'm sure I can play the piano, I have skilled strength, flexibility, athleticism, and I'm pretty sure I have skilled mental abilities, but I have not received my latest marks, so I truly can not speak until I receive them." Valeria finished.

"Do you want to play kick the can?" Tamaki cooed with a puppy dog expression on his face. He looked excited, from this kick the can game.

"Suppose I do, I must change first, and I need to know the rules. I think It is very self explanatory, but I'm precisely making sure that I'm playing this game right."

"Okay, go and change, we'll meet you outside in the courtyard during free-time, where we'll explain the basics." Tamaki assured.

She walked out wearing a dark blue silk jacket with buttons down the middle and black pants and similar boots from earlier, but instead of them being high-heeled, they were flat

"Okay, we really need to teach you how to dress." Hikaru said.

"You look like your from old-school England." Kaoru said.

"Hey, that was mean," Haruhi scolded, "I'm sorry, they are always like this."

"No matter, we were here to play, weren't we?" Valeria confirmed, it seemed as though their insult fazed right through her, not affecting her whatsoever.

"So kick the can is a game like the commoner's game tag, or capture the flag." Tamaki started, "So a can is placed in an open field, the center of the courtyard for us. The person who is "it" has to count to 40, while the others hide. When they are done counting, you must find the hiding players, if you find them, you tag them, and they're out. They go to jail, and whoever's left can kick the can and set the prisoners free. That's why it's so fun!" Tamaki gushed.

"So who wants to be "it'?" Kyoya asked.

"Can't we have a team of 3 who are "it"? It would be more challenging, thus making it more enjoyable." Valeria encouraged with a large grin on her face.

"OOh! Me, Kaoru and Valeria are "it" for the first round!" Hikaru chorused.

"Technically, you would say Kaoru, Valeria and I, you would not say me, that is grammatically incorrect." Valeria claimed.

"What ever." Hikaru began, "Let's just play!"

"Geez, I suppose I am a spoilsport." Valeria admitted, "But let's win!" She declared with rage and determination in her voice.


End file.
